Beyblade: Nexius
by La Luna no Kitsune
Summary: After the last World Championships, the Bladebreakers head their separate ways and life was fine … but for how long? ReiKaiOC Not yaoi, kiddies, MaxOC, TysonOC, TalaYuriyOC. Full summary inside. :DD


HOSHT. Yet another story:O I'm on a roll.

Yuriy: Lord save us all.

Um. WTF are you doing here? OO;; Ah well, say your line.

Yuriy: La Luna doesn't own Beyblade.

DDD: Sad, isn't it. Anyway, enjoy.

Summary: After the last World Championships, the Bladebreakers head their separate ways and life was fine … but for how long? A year later, trouble brews, endangering the world once more and forcing the Bladebreakers into action once more. Soon, they learn that the cause of the pandemonium is the uprising of four new Tyrant BitBeasts. Can the Bladebreakers, along with their newly acquired partners, Spirit Seal, tame these wild Beasts? ReiKaiOC (Not yaoi, kiddies), MaxOC, TysonOC, Tala/YuriyOC

Disclaimer: If I owned Bey, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, would I? I do own Spirit Seal and the Tyrant BitBeasts, though:DDD

Warnings: Um. Not sure yet. ;/

Rated For: Swearing only, at the moment.

000

_Barrie, Ontario, March 20th…_

A chilling breeze blew over the sprawling fields of Barrie, Ontario. The sun wasn't shining and the dismally grey clouds were hanging heavily overhead. The water of Lake Simcoe was rough and dangerous, from anyone standing on the shore's perspective. Innumerous onlookers gathered at the Lake's sandy shores, gazing with wonder at the spectacle swirling madly on the Lake's choppy surface.

Their awe was off little surprise to a tall, feminine stranger standing under the cool shade of a nearby tree. Her face was beautiful, although you couldn't tell because of the wicked, almost malevolent, smile it had twisted itself into. Her silver eyes were squinted in order to provide a clearer image of the self-satisfying image before her and the gusts of wind whipped her long, dark violet hair into wisps behind her. Her long white lab coat just touched her ankles, which were covered in black leather ankle boots. Beneath her lab coat she wore a purple bell-sleeved shirt and a short gray skirt.

With a short, slightly crazed cackle, the stranger turned toward a black Porsche.

"Boris and Arrigan will be proud…" She murmured under her breath as she climbed into her car. With a loud purr, the car's engine started and the stranger fled the scene.

Unfortunately, by this time, the wind storm had risen in ferocity. The wind gusts were now whipping around viciously, so much, in fact, they were starting to harm the clusters of onlookers that they could only be called _wind blades_. Loud shouts and shrieks escaped various members of the crowd as the wind blades cut at them.

Suddenly, a loud screech of car tires was heard as a sleek black Charger pulled up. The back door opened at out tumbled at teenage girl. She was slim, but not sickeningly skinny like some, sporting waist-length raven hair with white undertones, blue-orange eyes, which were wide in shock, and a mature, voluptuous figure. She picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off. With a thankful, yet curt, nod at the driver of her means of transportation, she dashed off to the waters' edge.

She stopped short, mouth ajar in awe. There, floating feet above the water was the most beautiful cheetah she'd even seen. It was a pale sandy brown with big, evergreen eyes. Its markings were of a black color, but they held the tiniest tint of forest green. The wings on its back were transparent black, snitched together with pale green thread, and its legs were decorated with pale green swirls and dots. A tuft of black fur covered its left eye as it looked over to where she stood. It opened its mouth, "Wynter…" It purred in a mystical, echoic voice. Slowly, its image began to fade into a green ball of shimmering light. Transposed by the light, the one now identified as Wynter gazed at it longingly.

The onlookers gasped in awe and pointed, chattering happily and animatedly amongst themselves. But Wynter heard none of it. The ball of light swirled around dramatically before rising higher into the sky.

Instinctively, Wynter touched her right jean pocket. It was warmed by a comforting green light. Reaching into said pocket, she drew out her pale green Beyblade. Its BitChip was glowing, as if trying to tell her something. She touched the BitChip, tracing its outline slowly, thoughtfully.

"Wynter…" the ball of light bellowed over the Lake and the throngs of people hanging around. Frantic whispers fluttered around but all of this fell on deaf ears. Wynter could hear none of it. All that she heard, all that registered in her mind at this time was the sight of that comforting ball of light and its melodic chanting of her name.

"Wynter … Wynter …" the ball of light repeated, in a softer tone. Wynter, as if drawn towards it, stepped forward, "Yes …?" she questioned, her voice almost inaudible.

"You know we're meant to be together, don't you, Wynter…?" the ball of light purred.

"Yes, I do…" Wynter replied, eyes never leaving the sky.

"Do you know my name, Wynter …?" it asked.

Despondently, Wynter shook her head lightly, "No … my apologies …"

"My name is Valkyrie. I am one of the four Tyrant BitBeasts." The ball of light, now identified as Valkyrie, replied gently.

"Four …? But I see only one." Wynter mused, puzzled.

Valkyrie chuckled warmly, "No, no, my dear. I am but one of them. The others, Odin, Shiva and Rouge, are all existing elsewhere… waiting … waiting for the day their Destined will find them… or … they may have be forced awake by an evil force…" Valkyrie sounded forlorn.

"Valkyrie," Wynter stepped forward, worried lacing her words, "Please, don't despair. I will help you find Odin, Shiva and Rouge. Don't despair. We'll find them, together."

"You will? You are a sweet human, Wynter. I thank you…" Valkyrie brightened.

The entity of light which represented Valkyrie at that exact moment started to pulse. It appeared to grow bigger and bigger until its light almost engulfed the entire sky. Seconds later, it exploded.

Shocked beyond belief, Wynter gasped, the force of the explosion sending her back somewhat. Then, a bright, powerful light, like a laser beam, shot forth, right towards Wynter. Some onlookers gasped, other screams and others, still, panicked wildly. But Wynter was calm. The light was a warm, soothing green like before, meaning that it was of no harm.

The light directed itself at her BitChip, and seemingly was swallowed by it as it entered. After it'd swallowed the entire light, it glowed for a second before a detailed, yet miniature, picture of Valkyrie appeared. Wynter smiled warmly; she finally had a BitBeast.

Finally.

000

Wow. That actually turned out better than I thought I would. :DDD –proud of self- Anyway, review?

Bryan: Before she puts me in a puppy costume again…

:DDD PLEASE?

-La Luna (And Bryan)


End file.
